Tara
CHARACTER BY: Mordred #9566 History Tara grew up poor in a minor town, that was under the control of some unscrupulous noble. As a child, her parents did everything they could to provide for her needs, often going without so that she could get an education. She was extremely fond of magic, and it fascinated her, but she never displayed any magical aptitude. Because she was always eager to learn more, she taught herself as much as she could from the books that were bought for her. A rather bright child in her own right, she lived a happy life despite everything, till the event that changed her life. (inner monologue of Tara regarding her past, triggered by a nightmare she had based off it.) They never understood.. I was only trying my best to help those in need! I know not where i came from, not even what village or community i was born into, but i know one thing for certain, i will never let such a tragedy happen again. Everything started with my brother, he was strong in his own right.. Always helping out wherever needed, no matter the task, no matter what was asked, he'd do it. Unlike me, i may have been of above average intelligence, but what use was there for a woman who was smart? The community didn't need smarts, they needed those who were strong, to defend them from the many horrors of the outside world. Our community didn't have much contact with the outside world to be honest.. Adventurers would come through for supplies and the like, but they'd leave as soon as they could to their next destination.. Not that they really cared anyways.. As long as they had their gold and got a good deal, they were happy.. They didn't care about those that were suffering right under their nose, too focused with the big picture to notice people like my brother and i.. Who gave our all for a community who, as it turned out, cared nothing for our well-being... One day, the community we were a part of, as imperfect a community it was, came under attack by a large group of bandits, whose numbers were at least in the hundreds or more. My brother and other brave men went out to fight while i was forced to stay on the sidelines, unable to do anything! Alas, after only a couple of days of fighting, my brother came back to me dead, along with others who were bloody and dying... They were all talking about putting them out of their misery.. but i couldn't stand it.. i couldn't stand by while the ruling class and their staff lived a life of safety and luxury while my brother and others like him were sacrificed! it was then that the phoenix's power was awakened inside me.. The day after the bandits were defeated, i asked for all the men who had fought, to be gathered together in one place.. I, being considered cute and harmless by the majority of the townsfolk, asked for them all to be put together in one building to die together.. Little did they know that the voice of the phoenix had spoken to me, granting me the power to save my friends... but not myself. I being the ignorant child that i was... set the building alight with my flames.. burning everything in it to the ground. Unbeknownst to the people i lived amongst, this wasn't an act born of malice or hatred, but one rooted in pure and simple love for the people of the land that i had come to know.. I had no idea that what i was doing would be viewed in such a light... Many raced to get water to quench the fire while i looked on in horror at the burning building in front of me... i was just a kid, i had no idea of the powers i had tapped into... I just stood there for what seemed like hours... till one-by-one, the people who had fought and defended our community, came out of the inferno one-by one. Completely healed, completely free of scars or wounds they had before. Instead of embracing the miracle, The people of the land fled.. all of them, save for my friend Yuki-Kuhn. They called me a demon... a devil.. something most unholy and foul. For a short time i was comforted by those who had been saved by the powers granted to me by the phoenix, as well as my friend Yuki-Kuhn only to have that turn into misery, as a month later, an entire army came, surrounding the region... Despite my ability to heal those injured, over and over again, we were driven out by the relentless siege. weak and weary, we had no more fight in us.. after all, what could we do to win against such a force? And now.. who knows how many years later, here i stand, with my friend Yuki-Kuhn ready to change the world, and bring about an age where people communicate with one-another, rather than judge others prematurely.. This time I won't fail to protect those i care about.. Appearance Tara has exceptionally pale skin, much like that of a porcelain doll. With shoulder-length, wavy ginger hair and light blue eyes, she'd easily stand out in a crowd despite being under 6 ft tall. Her build is petite for someone her size, and she looks rather fragile and vulnerable if you only take into account her physical appearance. Personality She is typically cynical, but often will look to go out of her way to help those in dire need. She absolutely hates violence, but will not be afraid to resort to it if need be. She often prefers to be kind to others, and likes to resolve things as diplomatically as possible. One thing of note is that she does particularly love hunting. Friends She considers her childhood friend Yuki-Kuhn, to be her one true friend. She has nobody that she considers an enemy as of yet. Aspirations She hopes to become strong so that she can protect those who are unable to protect herself. She wishes to save as many people as she can from suffering whenever possible, and she'll do anything to achieve that end. Category:Player Characters